turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Australia
Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country in the Southern Hemisphere comprising the mainland of the world's smallest continent, the major island of Tasmania and a number of other islands in the Southern, Indian, and Pacific Oceans. The mainland of Australia has been inhabited for more than 42,000 years by Indigenous Australians. After sporadic visits by fishermen from the north and by European explorers and merchants starting in the seventeenth century, the eastern half of the mainland was claimed by the British in 1770 and officially settled through penal transportation as the colony of New South Wales on 26 January 1788. As the population grew and new areas were explored, another five largely self-governing Crown Colonies were successively established over the course of the 19th century. On 1 January 1901, the six colonies became a Federation, and the Commonwealth of Australia was formed. Since federation, Australia has maintained a stable liberal democratic political system and remains a Commonwealth Realm. The capital city is Canberra, located in the Australian Capital Territory. The current national population is approximately 20.6 million people, and is concentrated mainly in the large coastal cities of Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth and Adelaide. Australia in Days of Infamy Australia, along with New Zealand, were threatened by Japanese expansion following the fall of Hawaii in 1941. Australia was the target of Japanese bombings. By 1942, Japan had air superiority over the northern half of the country. Australia in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Australia was part of Japan's empire. Japan conquered Australia along with much of the Pacific Ocean during the World War II. Australia in Southern Victory Australia became alarmed by Japan's activities in the Pacific after Japan stopped fighting the United States and turned its attention to the territories in Asia. Australia in The Two Georges Australia was a kingdom within the British Empire ruled by the king-emperor (or queen-empress) as a constitutional monarch. Australia in Worldwar Australia was an isolated nation on Tosev 3. When the Race's Conquest Fleet arrived in the Tosev system, the Australians had been arrayed against Japan in World War II and turned their military resources to opposing the Lizards' conquest of the planet. Despite the huge odds stacked against them, Australian forces managed to hold out in the south-east of the continent. Australia was able to launch disruptive hit-and-run raids on the Lizard lines. In response, Atvar ordered nuclear strikes on Australia's two largest cities, Sydney and Melbourne, permanently breaking the nation's back. Following these attacks, Australia was heavily colonized by the Race, and became something of a Lizard's Paradise on Tosev 3. It had one of the few climates on Earth which the Race found agreeable, and that combined with its low population made it the most desirable area of the planet for the Race. Nonetheless, Atvar rejected the idea of establishing the seat of his government there in favor of the much more politically volatile Cairo. When it was learned that ginger caused the Race to become sexually active at any time of the year, the Soviet Union fired missiles containing ginger and detonated them above Australia. This caused widespread intoxication among the members of the Race there, including Atvar, as well as a sexual orgy. The Race was unable to identify which Tosevite power ordered this attack and did not attempt to inflict punishment, as they saw the incident as little more than a prank. The Greater German Reich caused extensive damage to Race colonies in Australia with nuclear submarines during the Race-German War of 1965. Australia Australia Australia Australia Australia Australia Australia Australia Australia Australia